


Mamma Mia (Here We Go Again)

by ToBebbanburg



Category: Lo chiamavano Jeeg Robot | They Call Me Jeeg (2015), Wolf (2013)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Voyeurism, fabio in drag, for disguise purposes and because he's dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Fabio has competition amongst Rome’s underworld and sees mob boss Gianna Ferrari's lavish party as the perfect opportunity to sneak in and gather some intel. Unfortunately Ferrari has a vague idea of what Fabio looks like, and Fabio doesn’t trust Majid to go snooping about her house on his own. Fabio’s grand plan to get round this issue involves disguising himself: Majid just hadn’t expected...this.A porn-with-very-little-plot, where Fabio dresses in drag and Majid finds it very hard to focus on the task at hand.
Relationships: Fabio Cannizzaro | Lo Zingaro/Majid Zamari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Mamma Mia (Here We Go Again)

Fabio Cannizzaro was proud of his apartment. It was one of only three flats in the same block and so was blessed with little noise, had a bedroom big enough for a double bed _and_ a side table and was kept meticulously clean. And yet. It only had one bathroom. One bathroom that Fabio had disappeared into _well_ over an hour ago and hadn’t emerged since.

Majid desperately needed to use the bathroom.

If Fabio had maybe _told him_ he’d be in there for that long Majid could have grabbed it first, but no, of course it didn’t cross Fabio’s mind that he might be inconveniencing his lover. Or more likely it had crossed his mind, and he’d decided it wasn’t worth his time doing anything about it.

Majid groaned and hammered on the bathroom door, trying his hardest to ignore the increasing pressure building in his bladder.

“Fabio, how much longer?” he called out, struggling to be heard over the loud strains of ABBA pouring out under the door.

“Just wait.” Fabio replied. Majid heard the sound of the tap being turned on and left to run, the sound of trickling water making him feel almost queasy inside. Damn Fabio. He was doing this on purpose now.

“Fabio if you don’t let me in I’m going to piss in the kitchen sink.” Majid threatened. Fabio had killed men for less, but Majid liked to think they were beyond the “take a step out of line and I’ll end you” part of their relationship. The worst that could happen was that Fabio would make him sleep on the sofa for a few days, or withhold sex. Majid grit his teeth together and tried desperately to hold it in.

“Fabio.” He tried again, raising his fist to pound on the door, and nearly staggered into the bathroom as Fabio opened the door.

“All yours.” He said smoothly.

Majid barely even registered what Fabio looked like as he pushed past him into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. It was only when he re-emerged a minute later did he get a good look at exactly _why_ Fabio had spent so long in the bathroom.

“Fuck.” He swore as he looked at Fabio. He was certain (mostly certain) that Fabio didn’t have a sister, but if he did Majid imagined she would look something like the sight before him now.

Fabio’s own long hair was hidden underneath an even longer wig, styled smooth and sleek as it fell over his shoulders. His eyes were lined, his cheeks and lips were red, and he was wearing an outfit that wouldn’t look out of place back home in Amsterdam’s red light district. Majid wasn’t certain that the short strip of material around his hips was long enough to qualify as a skirt, but he was certain that it showed off Fabio’s powerful thighs in a way that made him want to bury his face in between them.

“Well?” Fabio asked, a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Damnit, but the fucker _knew_ how good he looked. Majid toyed with pretending he wasn’t affected, but decided he didn’t want to deal with a put-out Fabio. A resentful Fabio wouldn’t allow Majid to pull him onto his lap and slide his hands up those smooth thighs like he so desperately wanted.

“You look incredible.” Majid said honestly, then equally honestly: “God, I want to fuck you so bad.”

Fabio’s lips quirked into a smug smile. “Later.” He said.

He turned away from Majid and padded away through his flat, disappearing into his bedroom for a minute and reemerging with a pair of long, white boots clutched in his hand. With his back to Majid he bent neatly over at the waist to tug the boots onto his feet, giving Majid an obscene view of the lacy white briefs he had on under his skirt. Majid clenched his hands into fists. Fabio knew exactly how to push his buttons by now, and god help him but he seemed to be doing his damnedest to get Majid to lose it before they’d even left the flat.

This was, Majid had thought, supposed to be a straightforward job. Fabio had competition amongst Rome’s underworld and understandably wanted an edge over them, and with reputable mob boss Gianna Ferrari hosting a lavish party at her villa it seemed like the perfect opportunity to sneak in and gather some intel. The problem was that unfortunately Ferrari had a vague idea of what Fabio looked like, and Fabio didn’t trust Majid to go snooping about her house on his own. Fabio’s grand plan to get round this issue involved disguising himself: Majid just hadn’t expected _t_ _his_ disguise.

“I thought you’d go for a fake beard or something.” Majid admitted, staring resolutely out of the window in an attempt to ignore Fabio’s arse wriggling in his face.

“The only beard I want on my face is yours.” Fabio teased, and Majid’s gut clenched at his words.

“This is stupid.” He said.

“Is it?”

Majid finally turned back around to look at Fabio, who was in the process of hiding a slim memory stick in one of his boots. He winked when he saw Majid look at him.

“They never search the ladies.” He said, and Majid had to reluctantly agree that he had a point.

Fabio straightened up to his full height, his heeled boots putting him a good couple of inches taller than Majid, and had the audacity to _lean down_ so that his lips were level with Majid’s ear.

“Know why I took so long in the bathroom?” he purred. “I shaved. Everywhere.” He lightly traced his fingers down Majid’s chest as he spoke, blood red fingernails scratching the shirt beneath them. Majid suddenly felt too hot all over, his clothes too tight. Fuck, but that was an image. He caught Fabio’s hand when he tried to pull it back.

“You can’t say things like that, Fabi. You know you can’t tease me.” His voice sounded low, raw even to his own ears. It just made Fabio’s grin grow wider.

“Oh I know.” He smirked, and stalked away on those damned heels. He bundled a coat into his arms and paused at the door, blowing Majid a kiss. “See you there.”

Majid had to take several deep breaths before he was ready to leave himself, and by the time he’d made it downstairs Fabio had already gone.

*****

They’d decided to arrive at the party separately. It was less suspicious, Fabio reasoned, if anyone keeping tabs on the party guests assumed they had only just met. Majid had reluctantly agreed: not because he didn’t approve of the idea, for it was a good one, but more because if Fabio wasn’t met with at least a little resistance to his plans it tended to go to his head.

Majid timed his arrival for around half an hour after Fabio’s. They would ignore each other to start, then pretend to flirt, then hopefully slip away into Ferrari’s office under the guise of finding some privacy for a quick fumble. As soon as Majid was ushered into Ferrari’s villa he realised an obvious flaw in their plan: there was no way he was going to be able to pretend to ignore Fabio for any length of time.

Fabio was having fun. Yes, part of it was for show, trying to blend in with the crowd and acting like all of the other spoilt rich brats at Ferrari’s party, but Majid knew him well enough now to know when he wasn’t just acting. He was dancing, one hand curled around a champagne glass and the other waving carelessly in the air, his hips circling from side to side in a way that only served to draw Majid’s attention straight to his arse. The poor excuse for a skirt barely covered it, and Majid felt his throat go dry. A drink. He should at least get a drink first.

He caught sight of a bar outside, in the garden of the villa, and made a beeline for it. He had barely given his order to the bartender when he felt a body push up beside his, and a ridiculously pitched voice calling for another glass of champagne.

“Oh, scusi, I didn’t mean to push in.” Fabio said, resting his manicured hand gently on top of Majid’s arm. Majid resisted the urge to grit his teeth and instead plastered a smile on his face as he turned round.

“Not to worry. I had already ordered.” Majid said smoothly. Now that Fabio had clearly decided to move their plans forward, Majid allowed himself to give the other man an obvious once-over. Everything about him still screamed at Majid to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him senseless, from the thin top that hung open revealing not-quite-cleavage to the thigh high boots that drew Majid’s eyes up and up Fabio’s legs.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before.” Fabio grinned and tossed his hair over his shoulder, looking expectantly at Majid.

“I’m-” Majid floundered. He shouldn’t say his real name here, just in case, but as he locked eyes with Fabio he suddenly found himself incapable of coming up with any other plausible name. He was saved from having to answer by the bartender returning with his beer and Fabio’s champagne. He took it and took a long, grateful drink while Fabio watched, amused.

“Perhaps it’s better we don’t exchange names.” Fabio murmured. He downed his champagne in a few gulps and discarded his glass, then traced his fingers up along Majid’s arm. “I’ll cut to the chase: want to slip away somewhere quiet for a bit?”

Majid no longer trusted himself to speak and so simply nodded, and let Fabio lead him away back towards the villa. He should have expected this, really: he could plan and prepare as much as he wanted, but on the day it all came down to what Fabio wanted to do in the moment. Majid could only hope that things would work out.

“Where’re you going?” a voice stopped them just as they reached the stairs to the main living area of the villa. Majid turned around to see a burly man dressed all in black standing behind them, the outline of a gun visible against his hip.

“Somewhere private, ideally.” Majid said. Fabio made a noise of agreement and wrapped his arms around Majid, caressing his chest and nuzzling into his neck.

“We’ll be quick.” Fabio promised the guard. “I don’t think he’ll last long.”

Majid tried to keep his face neutral, and luckily the guard laughed.

“Sure doesn’t look like it.” He agreed. “Have fun.” He added to Majid, giving him a conspiratorial smirk before turning his back to them. Majid had never climbed stairs so fast in his life: he wanted this over with quickly, and get them both away from the guards who were more seriously armed than they’d expected.

The first door they tried led to a study, and Majid breathed a sigh of relief. There was a laptop left out on the desk, and Fabio went over to it immediately, the glow from the screen illuminating his face in an ethereal glow as he started typing.

“You a hacker now?” Majid grunted, trying to keep an ear out for any signs of movement on the other side of the door.

“Not quite.” Fabio smirked as he reached into his boot to retrieve the memory stick. “But I was flirting with _just_ the right guy before you arrived to find out that Ferrari likes to use the name of her dog for most passwords.”

“Flirting?” Majid said, the familiar feeling of jealousy uncoiling in the pit of his stomach.

Fabio didn’t look up from the laptop, but a slow smile crept across his face as he clicked his way through the files. “Just a little.”

That did it. Majid stalked around behind the desk to stand behind Fabio, leaning forward and over the chair to wrap his arms around the other man.

“What are you doing?” Fabio tried to bat Majid’s hands away as one of them slipped down to stroke along the top of his skirt. “Someone could come in at any minute.”

“Exactly.” Majid murmured, bending down to move Fabio’s hair to the side in order to kiss his neck. “Imagine if someone came in and saw you sat here, downloading god knows what from Ferrari’s computer.”

Majid trailed his lips up Fabio’s neck to his ear, where he took his earring between his teeth and tugged it just hard enough to get the other man to moan.

“Or,” he continued, taking Fabio’s jaw between his hand and tilting his face round to look at him, “if someone were to walk into this office perhaps it would be better if they saw you on the floor, your lips around my dick as I fuck that pretty face of yours. Save us from any awkward questions.”

Majid felt a surge of satisfaction as he saw Fabio’s pupils dilate at his words, his oh-so-red lips parting slightly.

Fabio smirked, and ruined the moment. “Thanks, but I don’t want to ruin my lipstick.”

He turned back to the computer, purposefully refusing to meet Majid’s eyes, and Majid felt a thrill of anticipation run through him. He knew exactly what game Fabio was playing.

“A pity.” Majid said, pushing the laptop to the side and moving to sit on the desk directly in front of Fabio. “But I suppose I can see to myself.”

He cupped himself through his trousers to get Fabio’s attention, drinking in the sight in front of him as his cock started to fill. Fabio clicked away at the laptop a couple more times, but Majid could tell he was done searching by now. The files were all slowly copying over to his memory stick, and Fabio was trying very hard not to watch Majid tease himself over his trousers.

Majid decided to move things along, and purposefully groaned when he released his cock from his trousers, putting on a show for Fabio. He stared intently at the other man as he played with the head of his dick, noting how Fabio’s eyes tracked every flickering movement of his fingers as they stroked and teased. Majid gave him perhaps 30 more seconds before he gave in.

He settled himself more comfortably on the desk and started to stroke up and down his length, making sure to glide his fingers over the metal ends of his jacob’s ladder just as Fabio would do. It was rougher than he’d like, with no lube to ease the way, but he didn’t anticipate it being a problem for long. Fabio was already unconsciously licking his lips, leaning forward ever so slightly in his chair as he watched.

Majid used his other hand to free his balls, cupping them in his hand as he kept up the slow and steady pace on his cock. He allowed a sigh to escape his lips as he used his thumb to swipe across his slit, and that was when Fabio broke.

“Let me.” He said impatiently, trying to swat Majid’s hands away. Majid chuckled.

“Thought you didn’t want to mess up that pretty lipstick of yours?”

“I’ve got it in my purse, I’ll touch up after.” Fabio said dismissively, his hands already replacing Majid’s own around his cock.

“Good.” Majid urged him on. “That red’s gonna look so good smeared on my dick.”

Fabio hummed his agreement, then bent forward to take Majid’s cock in between his lips. His mouth was hot and greedy, sparing no time for exploring and teasing and getting straight into trying to swallow Majid down as best he could. What Fabio wanted he _took_ , and Majid was more than happy to sit back and let his lover take his fill of his cock.

In a stark contrast to his normal clean and controlled self, Fabio was _messy_ whenever he blew Majid. Drool and precome pooled in his mouth around Majid’s cock as he bobbed his head up and down, tears sparkling in his eyes as he took Majid all the way to the back of his throat. He was a sight to behold, and Majid loved it.

At some point Fabio decided that the angle from his position in the chair wasn’t working, and so he sank to his knees in front of Majid, his hands coming up to dig into Majid’s arse and pull him closer, urging him deeper down his throat. Majid started to work his hips in time with Fabio’s movements, bringing out the most delicious moans from him as he thrust in deep each time. Majid was close, so close, his balls tightening as he climbed towards his peak and-

“Hey!” A voice called out as the door to the office was slammed open. Fabio withdrew in shock, his lips and chin a shining mess and his lipstick all but worn away. Were it not for the unwelcome intruder Majid would have come there and then, adding to the mess on his face. As it was, he hastily tried to catch his breath and turn around: it was the security guy who had let them sneak upstairs in the first place.

“What’re you doing in here?” The man demanded.

Majid tried to tuck himself away and walked round to the front of the desk, raising his hands up to show he was clean.

“First door we tried.” He said. “Didn’t want to ruin one of the bedrooms anyways.”

The guard narrowed his eyes. “You can’t be in here.” He said.

“But we were so nearly done.” Fabio pouted and also stood up, his own erection stretching the fabric of his skirt obscenely. He laughed at the guard’s expression and cupped himself through the fabric, his fingers slowly caressing his length as he walked to join Majid in front of the desk.

“How about you stay and keep an eye on us?” He purred, dropping to his knees in front of Majid.

Majid wanted to curse him, wanted to yank him up by his ridiculous wig and force him to be sensible, but to his utter disbelief the guard’s eyes widened at Fabio’s plan.

“I quite like being watched.” Fabio continued, nuzzling into Majid’s crotch before turning to look at the guard.

“Sure.” The guard decided, and kicked the door closed beside him with a smirk. “Why not. But you leave _the instant_ this is over.”

“Of course.” Fabio laughed. He looked up at Majid from his spot on the floor, blinking through false lashes. “Still good?”

Majid shot a look at the guard, then back down at Fabio, and thought, _fuck it_.

“Get back to it.” He grunted, and Fabio licked his lips and leant in.

Instead of picking up where he left off Fabio almost started over again, teasing Majid by scraping his teeth along his barbell piercings. Each pass of his teeth was followed by a swipe of his tongue, and Majid found himself helplessly thrusting against Fabio’s face as he continued his assault until eventually, _finally_ , Fabio took him into his mouth properly.

Fabio was getting off on being watched, of course he was, moaning and sighing just for show. It shouldn’t be doing it for Majid, it really shouldn’t, but the fact that they were being watched made his blood run hotter than before. A deep, base part of him wanted to prove to the guard how well he could fuck Fabio, and his hips snapped forward without a second thought, forcing his dick even further down Fabio’s throat. Fabio gagged, then rolled his eyes back in an exaggerated display of pleasure, and forced his throat to relax so Majid could thrust in over and over and over.

Majid was dimly aware of the guard leaning by the door, his eyes intent on the two of them, but shut him out of his mind as he focused solely on the feel of Fabio’s hot, perfect mouth wrapped around him. Fabio was _good_ at this, taking everything Majid gave him and more, his tongue and lips and goddamn throat soon pulling his orgasm from him. Majid’s hips stuttered as Fabio worked him through the aftershocks, his tongue lingering against Majid’s cock as he slowly pulled off.

Majid pulled Fabio to his feet, wrapping a hand round the back of his neck to pull him in for a bruising kiss. Fabio was desperate now, panting into against his lips as Majid fucked his tongue his mouth and worked a hand under Fabio’s skirt. The lace of his underwear was pulled taut over his cock, and Majid only wished he could see what a sight that made as he frantically jerked Fabio off. Fabio went stiff in Majid’s arms as he came, his nails digging into Majid’s shoulders so deep he was certainly leaving marks. Majid didn’t mind.

“Pretty show.” The guard commented, snapping Majid back to reality. “Now get out.”

Majid tried not to panic as he tucked himself back into his trousers, tried not to let his eyes dart over to where the memory stick was still connected to the laptop. There was no way they’d be able to collect it without the guard noticing.

“Shit, my earring.” Fabio suddenly clapped a hand to his ear, hiding the earring that was still very much there.

“Fuck.” The guard swore. “We have to find it, the boss can’t know we were in here.”

“We’ll find it.” Majid said, catching onto the plan and hoping he didn’t sound too relieved. “Can you check it hasn’t been dropped outside?”

The guard nodded and vanished out of the room, and quick as a flash Majid grabbed the memory stick from the laptop and stuffed it into his pocket. Fabio disappeared on his hands and knees behind the desk, and when the guard came back inside he stood up triumphantly, the earring between his fingers.

“Found it.” He announced in a sing-song, and fixed it back into his ear.

“Thank fuck.” The guard said. “Now get the hell out of here.”

“Of course.” Fabio grinned and strolled out of the room, his fingers trailing across the guard’s jacket in farewell. Majid didn’t even look at the man as he followed Fabio out, the memory stick in his pocket seeming impossibly heavy.

“Let’s go.” He whispered in Fabio’s ear once they rejoined the throng of other party guests.

“Come on, one more drink. To celebrate?” Fabio turned to dance away but Majid caught a hold of his arm, yanking him back to him.

“Now.” He hissed, staring into Fabio’s eyes and imploring him to understand. It was stupid to stick around, too risky by far, and surely Fabio realised that. Fabio’s face wrinkled in distaste, but he thankfully nodded.

“Fine.” He said. “Can’t wait to get these heels off anyways.”

“Oh no.” Majid said as he finally managed to steer the other man to the front door. “The heels are staying _on_.”


End file.
